Spirited Away: You never truly forget someone
by SPIRITAWAYFOREVER
Summary: Chihiro can't decided whether she is insane or if she actually visited a different realm. People's logic makes Chihiro question her sanity. Will she find Kohaku? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

PUNCH

"Ow!" I yelled, instinctively covering my chest where the blow had been placed. Then I swung. I made my own chant in my head. _Thumb outside the fist. Don't want to break it. Full-body rotation. Gotta add power. Finally, my EICH! My war cry! I know it sounds silly but it is a true godsend._ I forgot to take my thumb out of my fist, and when it slammed into Ryu's face, I heard a pop. With a quick once-over examination I came to the conclusion that it just popped, like when you pop your knuckles. My whole hand was covered in blood. I glanced at Ryu. He was in a fatal position cradling his face. When his red eyes turned to focus on mine, I realized I had broken his nose. His face was gushing.

"Head wounds always bleed a lot. Don't ever insult me again Ryu. I didn't dream Haku. And something tells me you know I'm right, you just refuse to admit because of sheer boyish pride." I heard a couple masculine snickers, but a quick death stare with my hazel eyes shut 'em up. I snorted and whipped my head around, marching off with an authoritative air.

"Hey Chihiro! Chihiro wait up! I know you hear me, c'mon lemme catch up!" A sickenly familiar voice yelled. I gritted my teeth and charged on. Now was not the time. I whipped around the corner of the High School grounds, dives behind a tree. I watched as Kao, a popular blonde with too much confidence for his small, walnut-sized blob of a brain. Phew. Crisis diverted. He had taken an interest to me ever since I had won a fight against two boys who challenged woman's rights, back in second year of high school. Now I'm in third year. Did I mention that I had dreams every night about a boy with green hair, chopped off evenly at the shoulders? Since I was _ten_? And a spirit realm that seemed oddly similar to a town in Taiwan? Oh, and that I dreamed that when I was three I fell in a river AND SURVIVED?! Yeah, kinda hard to explain that one. I let out a breath and continued on to my last class of the day. Art! My favorite.

"Okay then, coast is clear. Let's go!" I muttered as I jogged to art.

 **(A/N) Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction, so why not start with Spirited away? Btw, if you are a person looking for something dirty, I'm not writing anything bad. Hinting, but not descriptive. See y'all and hope you enjoy! I'll update as much as I can, 'kay? Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

I trotted into art class about two seconds before the starting bell rang, yet my teacher still gave me a frustrated glare.

"You're late, Miss Ogino. Have a seat." He said tersely. I sighed. As much as I liked this class, I absolutely hated the teacher, for all he was was a blob of strict, robotic mind shaped like a human. With a tiny nose. As I sat down on my stool, I felt a hand place itself in my shoulder. My own hand shot up and grabbed it, squeezing it painfully hard. I heard a loud yelp, and I turned to see yet another boy, but the face was unrecognizable. Blackish-blue hair fell in short-cut strands that framed his face. He was lean and had not an ounce of fat on him.

"Who are you?" I asked coolly, letting go of his hand.

"Uh...oh! Sorry, my name is Raidan, but everyone knows me as 'Rai'." The boy explained awkwardly.

"Oh! Are you new here? I haven't seen you around."

"Yeah, actually. We just moved into a new neighborhood on top of a VERY big hill. I mean, it would take five minutes just to get to the top. And that's with a staircase!" Rai laughed wholeheartedly, not like I had just nearly broken his knuckles.

"Same here! I mean, I live on top of a huge hill about ten minutes away from here. If I'm biking."

"Oh! I told you my name, yet I don't even know yours. What is your name?" Rai hooked the bottom of a nearby vacant stool with his foot and pulled it over.

"You're right, I'm sorry. My name is Se-I mean Chihiro!" I said, stumbling over my own words as I tried to figure out why I almost said _Sen_. That's not even my name!

"Well hello Chihiro! Nice to meet you." Rai said, ever so polite.

"Hey lovebirds, quit it and start working! We have lots to do!" Interrupted a harsh voice, followed by enormous waves of horror and embarrassment. It's called _laughter_. Have you heard of it? No? You're lucky.

I saw the blush start to creep up Rai's neck and I made a quick witted decision.

"Actually, I already finished the work you assigned yesterday. And today. And the stencil sketch of choice is right here." I stated as plainly and coolly as possible, waving the sheet of paper in the air.

"I think I am ahead of the class not behind. We have a new student, and I had extra time, so I thought I'd answer his question about where the flippin' _bathroom_ is." I hid a piece of paper from view as I quickly scribbled on it. As soon as I finished, I pressed it into Rai's hand just as the teacher spoke.

"Is that so? Then Raidan, would you be so kind to give us directions to the bathroom?" The teacher grinned evilly.

"Of course sir. At the end of the hall and the second-to-last door on the left. Then just locate the Men's room and go about my business." Rai reported with the popular-kid-to-be kind of charm only he had.

That wiped the grin off of the teachers face.

"Wha-?!" He started, unable to form coherent sentences.

"Now, may I please use the Men's room, or should I wait?"

"Go ahead then." The teacher squeaked out as he tried to regain composure.

I smirked. He had done so well.

"You're very sly _Miss Ogino_." Rai murmured in my ear before exiting the room, both hands in his pockets.

I sat there unable to move. Somewhere, I know I heard that before. From a different voice. I voice that was deep and sounded a lot older than it was.

-FLASH-

Green eyes boring into my own.

-FLASH-

My hand enveloped in a slightly larger one.

-FLASH-

Water everywhere.

-FLASH-

A familiar grin.

-FLASH-

I was back in the present. That's when I heard a small whisper, all it took was a whisper. Then it all came back.

 _Kohaku..._

My eyes snapped open, filled with tears. The I started to sway. As the ground rushed up to meet me, a name escaped my lips.

 _Haku..._

Then everything went black.

 **(A/N) I hope you liked Chapter Two! If you have ideas, comment. Also, I would like to give a big thanks to Velf, who is my idolized online writer. See y'all soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?" I called as I walked through the darkness. There was nothing around for miles. Suddenly the pitch black room was illuminated with something from above. My hand whipped up and shielded my delicate eyes from the persisting light of the unknown. _Blink blink blink._ No matter how many times I blinked, the light...er...lit on.

"Hmm...is there an exit?" I wondered aloud as the light grew brighter. Then, the light flashed off, yielding the room to the shadows once more, leaving me in a state of utter bewilderment.

"Uh...what the flippin' hey just happened?!" I exclaimed, utterly lost in the vat of pitch black. Just then there was a glow, and mere seconds later the walls started showing bizarre yet beautiful designs of crystal blue. They kind of resembled...water reflections? I whipped my head side to side, my long ponytail swishing in response. There was a faint splashing sound, the sound of graceful waves that lapped at the shore, the sound of faint water melodies. Suddenly I dropped a good two feet into just pitch black.

With a loud yelp, I realized my ankles were very cold and... _wet_. I glance down and stumble in surprise. I was standing in WATER.

"What the heck?!"

I slipped and landed in an ungracious heap on the rising water floor. I snuck a peek at my reflection and froze. What the heck?! I was no longer in my school uniform, but now in a alternating green and white striped crop-top, along with _way_ too short pink shorts. And my blue sneakers became yellow. My hair seemed to be the only untouched part of my reflection. Long brown hair that when let down, I could freaking _sit_ on it. It was up in its usual purple hair band. My slightly longer bangs framed my shocked face. I scrunched up my nose, then stuck out my tongue. Yep, that's me alright.

"Pfft...pfft...PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Bursting out laughing, my arms wound tight around my bare stomach, doubled over in fits of girlish laughter.

"I look like Sen! Hahhahahaha!" I laughed, but then a thought struck me. I froze up completely. _Sen. Kohaku. The Spirit World. Me forgetting my own name! It was all real! I almost introduced myself as Sen instead of Chihiro to Rai because at one point in time, I_ was _called Sen. I remember!_ I was suddenly aware that I had covered my face with both of my dripping hands. I pulled them away and opened my eyes. I was on the bank of a river. A familiar one.

"Could it be?" I breathed, unable to believe my eyes. In front of me was a set of stone stairs the led up to the Spirit Town. I started up the steps. Then I froze. What if this is a dream? Sighing, I turned towards the river again. In every dream, when I touch the water I wake up. If I wake up, then obviously it was a dream. I had only taken one step when I heard a gasp.

"No..." A familiar voice whispered shakily from somewhere behind me.

I know that voice. I'd know it anywhere. I dream that voice. I live and breathe that voice. It is the one voice I always hear purring in my mind.

I turn slowly, like a panic stricken mouse who was cornered by a cat. Except make that mouse a human and the cat a dragon boy. Er...man.

I planned on our meeting beginning with a "Oh hi, I haven't seen you in, what, eight years. How 'ya been?" or a "Hey remember me? I'm the girl that nearly blew up the bathhouse." But I was currently at loss for words. Fifteen feet away I saw a boy, dressed in light blue monpe and a white kimono, tied down at the waist with a dark blue sash. He had long black hair with a green sheen to it, the front chopped off in messy locks that framed his face along with bangs. He had sharp green eyes that could bore into ones soul, but they were currently registering only pure shock.

"What," he swallowed. "What is your name? Are you lost?"

Rage bubbles up inside of me. "Lost I am, Kohaku. I am as lost as how you lost your own name!" I snarled, all feelings of cloud nine washed away. Was he feigning memory loss, or did he actually not remember me?

"Holy shi-" was all Haku had time to say before his eyes glazed over, his knees buckled and he tumbled down the steps, unconscious.

"Aiiee! Haku! You're laying on me!" I squeaked in frustration. Then I just burst out laughing. Only a good ten minutes later did I finally stop cackling at how Haku responded. I had a bigger problem at hand. Haku was unconscious, and had me pinned to the stone path. I grunted as I tried to lift him, but he instead tumbled face first into my chest. I shrieked in half surprise and half embarrassment. Lifting him wouldn't do a squat. So instead I tried pushing him. Eventually he tumbled off me and onto the stone, limbs splayed all over the place. A soft groan escaped from Haku's parted lips.

I had to find the bathhouse. I needed a job before Yubaba killed me. I needed to get Haku to the bathhouse at some point, or wake him up. I had to reintroduce myself to everyone. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you my totally normal high school girl who had very long hair's to-do list.

Sighing, I pushed myself off the ground and looked around. All was quiet. I took a quick glance at Haku and froze. His face was lit with an orange glow. I whipped my head s around and stared numbly at the town.

"Shit!" I ran towards the town, past all of the lanterns in the process of lighting, past the restaurants that were already filling with shadow spirits. How could I have been so stupid?! I forgot the most important thing! _Food!_ I had to find food, and fast, or I would disappear.

"Strange, I'm not getting any complaints from the shadows about 'a stinky human girl'. Hmm...maybe they recognize me." It was only then did I realize that I was running at least 80 miles per hour. I skidded to a halt. I can't run that fast! I must just be imagining things. The shops lit up all around me, loud clanging of dishes and chopping of onions filled the air. I started down the steps again, desperate to see Haku. I waved my hands in front of my face.

"I seem to be fine! Not see through! How odd." Something caught my foot, causing me to trip and stumble into the water filled meadow.

"Ah, that's right. The water fills up so the boats can cross." I said matter of factly, my left hand on my hip and my right touching my chin in wonder.

I stood for a moment, just watching the ripple of the water around my feet.

"Oh! I forgot about Haku!" I turned around and was surprised to see him unmoving. Although he was drooling slightly.

I waded out of the water and walked up to Haku's crumpled figure. He looked so peaceful. I kneeled down and brushed a cropped lock of deep green hair out of his eyes, uncovering the rest of his face. My finger traced the line of his jaw, the his lips. I realized the my tongue was following the same path of my finger on my own lips. I rested my palm against his cheek, my thumb caressing his delicate skin. I sighed and looked at the stars. Suddenly something clamped down onto my hand. I instinctively tried to yank back my hand, but it wrapped around my fingers, forbidding me to take my hand away.

"Chihiro...?" A meek voice questioned. My head whipped back, only to see a pair of dragonish green eyes staring back at me. He was holding my hand to his cheek. I started to say something dismissive like 'Yeah, hi.' Or 'That's me.'

But instead my throat closed up and I lost all ability to talk.

"No, no you can't be her. She's human. You don't smell human." Haku said, shaking his head. Then his eyes landed on my chest. I whipped my hand back and slapped him. He flew _fifteen feet_ backwards. That's not normal. I looked at my hand in disbelief.

"What the hell? That's new." I muttered. Haku had crashing into the steps. But he seemed fine, as he was running down the stone stairs at me. He skidded to a halt, his eyes still glued to my chest. I let out a strangled cry as his hand shot towards my chest, seizing something. He held something up in the dim moonlight. It was my necklace.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were looking at my necklace Haku!" I cried apologetically. But his gaze did not waver from my necklace. I had made it myself. A silver chain with a small pendant. On the pendant was Haku's dragon form.

"I made it from memory Haku. Do you like it?" I asked quietly.

He looked up. Then he did the most un-Haku like thing ever. He threw his arms around me and hugged me.

"You really are Chihiro," Haku whispered into my neck.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood motionless for a second. Haku was...hugging me? Where was the cold, dismissive kid I met eight years ago? My eyes widened. I remembered my latest nightmare. I find Haku, but he doesn't seem like Haku. He then morphs into someone else, but the face is always blurred so I can never remember any important features. The new man says that I have to marry him, and if I don't he'll kill me. I somehow conjure a sword and fight him, but my foot falls into the water and I wake up.  
With as much force as I could muster, I landed one of my special punches, the one that always breaks the nose, on Haku's face. He stumbled back in shock and touched his nose gingerly.  
"Head wounds always bleed a lot. And human noses are extra fragile. Who are you?" I snarled, adrenaline already coursing through my veins. I watched as the 'Haku' tried to look confused.  
"I could have sworn you recognized me. You called me by name! You now who I am Chihiro!" Haku said, appalled.

"You're not Kohaku. Who. The hell. Are. You?" Haku cringed at my volume at the last word, but otherwise remained still. Then a grin began to form on his face. A grin that was nothing like Haku. Then the morphing began. Long green hair became short-cropped and dark blue. Blue monpe became black. The spirit shrunk and inch, but he was still towering over me. I gritted my teeth in frustration. Somehow, this didn't feel like a dream. It felt real. I couldn't feel anything in my dreams, but in this place I could feel the soft breeze, I could smell the chicken and soup, I could see the lanterns brightness clear as day, and best/worst of all, I could see the spirits face.  
"You've got to be kidding me." I mumbled.

"Very good Chihiro, you learned from the nightmares I gave you." Rai said in an extremely bored tone. "Honestly, I thought you would get here a lot sooner." He sighed. "Always a late bloomer weren't you?"  
I let loose a long blue streak of curses in various languages, mostly English. Rai cocked an eyebrow.  
"That's a new one." He conjured a blue notepad and jotted something down. After a moment he tossed the notepad into an invisible box and made the box disappear. He clapped his hands together and turned his attention back to me.  
"So! Has your answer changed?" He cheerfully asked, his red eyes hopeful.  
"Never." I replied, as I was so pissed I could only utter one-word answers. His head drooped.  
"Oh well. I guess you have to die then." His head snapped back up, his eyes sparkling with evil.  
There was a bright glow and a sword appeared in his hand. Suddenly he covered his eyes. I looked down and realized that I was glowing. Like, super bright. I concentrated on making a katana to fight with. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead. It was really hard to create stuff, but I was getting the hang of it. Mere moments later me hands cradled three feet of silver and jade in the form of a katana. I switched it to my right hand and assumed a defensive stance. The blade was held out in front of me, the right side held to block the attack. I let loose a low growl.  
Rai seemed surprised at this. "This is new. You were never so brave. What changed?" He murmured as I got ready to lunge. Soon it was chaos, the sound of agonized screams and swords clanging filled the air. He lunged, I parried and stabbed, he flew backwards and parried my attacks and so on. Eventually my mind started to wander as my well trained body went on autopilot.

"So if Rai is here, then where is Haku? Is he hurt?! Did Rai get him?! Oh, that sonofa-my concerned mumbles were interrupted by a hard hit to the stomach. Thankfully, he only hit me with the hilt and meant no fatal harm, just trying to wind me. Rai threw a hard kick at my stomach, knocking me back a good ten feet. I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't budge. I looked down and saw that the stone wall I had crashed into crumbled slightly, but it was enough to let a lot of rocks down, burying my feet.

I looked up into Rai's eyes and saw pure evil. He raised his katana high above his head and brought it down with a blur of silver. But it wasn't the only blur. Something blue and white was streaking towards us at full speed. 'It' rammed into Rai and knocked the sword away. 'It' pummeled Rai's face to the point where Rai was just staring numbly as his face was knocked side to side. But what horrified, or surprised me the most was when 'it' turned around. I screamed, and then I fainted. All was silent.

 **(A/N) Jeezus people who were reading this, i am so sorry. I just realized i didnt post any new chapters XD I got sidetracked and i might ake a few days off before i repost. So far my drafts look like Jean Kirshtein (Horseface but personally i call him HorseShit XD)**


End file.
